Dragonball Yo! The Adventures of Son Goku Continue
by Joe Connolly
Summary: The adventures that were missed inbetween when Goku beat Buu and when Goku left to train Uub. Planning to turn into a manga maybe post some sketches too. Got several chapters written so hope to get you all up to speed fairly quickly! Enjoy!
1. DBYO! Introduction

Dragon Ball YO! The Adventures Continue

In the past, thousands of years ago, the Earth's prior "Kami" (Guardian) to Dende was a nameless super Namek known as the child of Katatt, who had competed against the malevolent Garlic to become the new Guardian of Earth. A violent war erupted soon after when Olivue (Olibu) the prior guardian deemed Garlic to be soul driven by greed and dark desires, and awarded the throne of Kami to the child of Katatt (Piccolo). Garlic was unsatisfied with this judgment, and he vowed to take the throne of Kami by force. Garlic, with his vast talents and massive power, conjured up a demon clan army whose full power alone could spell disaster for any and all worlds. Olivue, and at his elderly age, is unable to assist the child of Katatt, who must face the task of fighting this demon army alone. As a final act of heroism Olivue puts the rest of his godly powers and life force into a powerful spell designed to trap Garlic in a rare black gem which within was an enclosed eternal limbo. Olivue's sacrifice is a success, Garlic is sealed away and the Demon Clan he conjured up vanishes. And Olivue passes on to Other World but not without leaving the new guardian with advice to purify his own soul. Thousands of years pass until we catch up to the present day 5 years after the defeat of Majin Buu. At Kami's Lookout, the Black Gem that serves as the container remains deep within the sanctuary's walls. But little do the people of Earth including the Z fighters know that the time has come for this army of darkness to finally march its way to conquest.

The Main Characters-

Protagonists and Other Heroes

Goku & Vegeta –still training after the defeat of Majin Buu. Bored of all the peace they finally get to cut loose again after 5 years

Gohan & Videl-currently finishing up college abroad. Occasionally dawns the Great Saiyamen outfits from time to time for conventions to raise funds. Videl is also pregnant, but Gohan remains ignorant of the fact.

Goten & Trunks – The second son of Goku and first son of Vegeta, both are now in Orange Star middle school and have started somewhat to become uninterested in the ways of fighting. Goten is a decent student who is starting to realize he is the target of many women's affection. Trunks Brief has developed a cocky attitude and has recently started slacking on training with his father.

Piccolo - A disciplined martial arts master and Namek who befriended the Z fighters after being their fiercest foe. Lives a life of solitude and meditation in the wilderness but has taken residence in Kami's Lookout since reuniting with the former guardian of Earth.

Dende - The successor to Kami when Piccolo and Kami re-united to combat Cell.

The Villains

Pilaf-Formerly Emperor Pilaf a little blue gnome bent on "ruling" the world. Has had a hand in bringing forth many great evils that were thought to be sealed away.

Ious Doob-Doob was a disgruntled employee who made several inventive contributions to Capsule Corporation. He was fired for presenting ideas involving militaristic weaponry and for more notably making age references to the aging president of Capsule Corp Bulma.

Garlic-Garlic is a villain who was sealed away thousands of years ago through the sacrifices of the Guardian Olibu who chose Kami to succeed him. He has a tremendous energy along with many abilities that seem more like sorcery than use of ki. He is the Father of Garlic Jr.

Style of the Story: The style of this story will follow a unique format. Character actions will be written in an _italics _format while narration will be in **Bold**. Dialogue will remain in standard text and font.


	2. DBYO! Chapter 1

Chapter 1: From Under the Radar; Schemes are Afoot

**We open in West City, at the Capsule Corp building, a business meeting holds place between the shareholders of Capsule Corp. and a CC employee Ious Doob presenting a new capsule product to the board.**

Doob – As you can see Mrs. Briefs, (_pointing to a blown up image of the invention blueprints_), by utilizing CC storing capabilities, we can instantly have ammunitions and additional support for the Royal Army and their troops--

Bulma-Wait a second, (_Stands up and approaches Doob to where they are face to face_) did you call me Mrs.? Are you trying to tell me I'm Old? You're not being very impressive Mr. Doob! (_Fang teeth_)

Doob-( _Close up Nervously_) No, No, Not at all, I uh uh just want to point out how these ideas will create a great element of surprise for our royal army and with all the events taking place in the past 30 years, what with Cell and all, but of course you know all this as you lived through it all.

Bulma-What did I tell you about referring to my age? (_Big head with fangs_) What is it with you men? You have no idea of how to properly conduct yourself in this professional environment! Pack up your stuff and GET OUT!

Doob- Bu-Bu-But Mrs.—

Bulma-GET OUT BEFORE I SICK MY HUSBAND ON YOU! (_Even Bigger head with fangs_)

**Shot of Outside conference room with Bulma in a kick position and Doob flying out the room. Shots of him crashed with stars rotating round his head.**

Bulma-Some men shouldn't be taught to speak at all! UGH! (_Slams door_)

**Cut to shot of Doob with his items packed and walking toward the front, he has a disgruntled look on his face and is obviously devastated and upset. As he walks to the front desk he is passed by young teenagers Goten and Trunks who just entered the building.**

Goten-I hope your parents don't find out you knocked out the Gym teacher Trunks.

Trunks-I've got all the grounds covered, I screen the mail before they see it. Trust me, those discipline reports will just mysteriously vanish. Besides I restrained myself as best I could for Dodge ball.

Goten-You gave him a concussion… (_Looks weird at trunks_)

Trunks-You forgot about the imprints the ball left on his face.

Goten-K, I admit THAT was funny, but still he couldn't even say his own name…

Hell, he's lucky I didn't throw the ball through the wall. As I said I held back as best I could. (Shot of Trunks's hand putting the dragon radar in one of the front desk drawer, then shot of those two walking off) Gimme a break!

**Doob stops at the desk peeks around waiting for Trunks and Goten to walk off. He then opens the drawer that Trunks placed the Dragon Radar in. Doob then gazes upon the device.**

Doob (_Inner Monologue_" IM")-There's no way… Is this the device I've heard whispers about around the office??? I've heard murmurs about this thing. It leads you to magical items that can grant wishes or so the rumor says. How could he be so careless with such a valuable item I wonder? (_He slips the radar into his box of possessions_) Oh well, it's time someone put the Briefs and CC in their place. Not just for them, but possibly for the good of the world… He walks out the building

**Montage style search**

**Ious Doob sets off on the journey to secure the items the radar identified. He found his first Dragon ball 2 weeks into his trip in a forest on the outskirts of a small village under the rusty remains of an old truck. The next closest blip on the radar led him to an abandoned old west gold rush town. The Dragon ball was being used as a billiard scratch ball in a tavern. He pulls out all the cash from his wallet for the ball and moves on his way. He then observes the balls he has collected up close. Each has a different number of stars on it. One has 5 the other has 2.**

Doob (_walking from the tavern toward his car_) I think that all I'm going to find with this device are these balls. But I get that feeling that these balls contain a great power. (_As the two balls glow on and off_) If I can harness this power, hopefully I can change everything for the better. The potential of this power is virtually limitless.

**Doob then looks down into his wallet and notices nothing is in it except an escaping bug.**

Doob-Hmmm this search is gonna be difficult without the zenie to fill the tank. And after a month of unemployment, the bank account isn't faring well either.

**Doob opens the door to his car and 3 shadows appear and cover Doob in their shadows. Two of the shadows are relatively short and most certainly not human. In fact, one was a dog and the other was a blue gnome with a few wrinkles wearing a puffball hat with a star on the front. The tallest shadow of the 3 belonged to a middle aged female with black hair that was starting to grey.**

Blue Gnone-Why, I couldn't help but overhear your plight. Maybe I can be of some help for you.

Doob looks down at the little blue guy.

Doob-Wow I must still be feeling that sak'e from last night. I'm seeing Smurfs.

Gnome-(_big headed with fang teeth_) HEY WHAT WAS THA—(_head shrinks back and he stutters_) I, I mean allow me to introduce myself, I am the great Pilaf, business investor, and I have significant interest in the venture you are taking upon. I am willing to provide transportation and information in exchange for your assistance. I'm sure I know much more about these objects than you can imagine.

Doob-What kind of assistance? What are you looking for out of it?

Pilaf-Come aboard our airship, we can discuss it all there and forge a partnership perhaps. Oh and don't forget to bring those precious balls.

**Pilaf and Doob abandon the car and the 4 walk to the airship where their search continues unnoticed. Meanwhile at Mount Paozu, Goku and ChiChi were hosting barbecue with Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten outdoors. Goku out of nowhere pulls out a set of golf clubs.**

Vegeta- Kakarot, what in the black hole are you doing?

Goku- I heard about this sport from Goten one day. From what I collect of it, you smack a ball and see how far it goes. Normally I would be game for giving you a go but well I don't want to ruin my back yard… Last time I sparred with Goten, we changed the landscape big time, it is hardly recognizable from what it was.

Vegeta- Ugh, just show me how the damn game works moron! (Big Head with Fang teeth)

Goku- Right, Right, anyway you put the ball on this tee and you smack it with this here club. It's pretty simple actually.

**Goku focuses his ki and smacks the ball out of orbit. He places his hand on his forehead using his super sight to keep track of the ball. It Impacts and destroys the smallest moon of Mars.  
**Goku – darn it, I misjudged my aim. I was hoping it'd hit near the rings of Saturn.

Vegeta- (IM) Oh that's child's play Kakarot! If a low class like you hits it only that far, think about how well I, the prince of all Saiyans, should be in such a frivolous game. (aloud) That didn't look too bad Kakarot but…

**Vegeta sets up the ball and prepares to swing. Goku comes in looking at him funny. Vegeta looks back weirdly.**

Vegeta-What???

Goku-Your stance is all funny and weird. You'll break your club if you do that.

Vegeta-What do you know clown?

**Vegeta takes a swing and uproots a massive crater sized divot and mutilates the club as it is twisted all directions. The ball flies out into space and hits an astronaut on a space walk on an orbiting space-station.**

Astronaut - OWWWW!

Goku-What were you saying again Vegeta?

Vegeta-Shut up, that was practice!

**Vegeta then sets up next to the crater divot. He swings again and again creates a crater sized divot.**

Astronaut – OWWWWW! MOTHER F***ER!

Goku-Better keep practicing Vegeta! Just not in my backyard. How about a Sports Drink?

Vegeta-…F*** you and your Gatorade!...tm

Goku-Shhhh. Ya wanna get sued?

**Meanwhile at the Lookout, Dende looks on with vigilance.**

Popo-You seem bothered, what's wrong Kami?

Dende-I feel something uneasy. I don't sense anything but just something is unsettling me. I just want to keep a closer eye on the Earth for now.

Popo-Well if anything happens, we have Goku and his friends. Just relax Dende.

Dende-I'm hoping it's nothing, but I can't ignore this feeling. But you're right I'm sure things will be fine.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	3. DBYO! Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The impossible occurs: Pilaf gets a wish**

**In Pilaf's airship, Pilaf and Doob sit in the throne room staring at the Dragon balls they had gathered.**

Pilaf-I never knew this partnership would turn out so terrifically. I've never held this many Dragon balls for so long. (_IM_) It's amazing that little brat Goku hasn't been seen yet, we've held his 4 star ball for over a week and a half. But after we get the Dragon balls together, I will wish to release the mighty Garlic to give me the power I need to rid the world of all those annoying martial arts punks who keep ruining all my plans!

Doob-Soon we will be able to call Shenron and get revenge upon Capsule Corporation and those friends of Bulma Brief. After we find the last 2 the world will be safe for everyone and Bulma will get what is coming to her.

**Mai walks into the throne room.**

Mai-Pilaf, Mr. Doob we have confirmed the location of the 6th Dragon ball to be near a lake just shy north of East City in the 237 north district. The 7th Dragon ball is from what we gathered in the ocean off the southern coast of West City.

Doob-Excellent, you and Shoo take a plane to recover the ball in West City. Pilaf and I, we're going to East City! We will have them all gathered by sunset!!

**In a remote area of the world Piccolo floats deep in meditation. He is violently pulled from his meditation.**

Piccolo-(IM) I don't like these images I'm seeing. The balanced achieved by the Earth after Buu's defeat has been disturbed. Something… dark is coming. I should talk to Dende at the lookout.

**Over at Mount Paozu, ChiChi and Bulma are setting up the house preparing for Gohan and Videl to visit for summer break. ChiChi and Bulma are setting up decorations for a little welcome home get together. Trunks and Goten are playing video games in the Living Room Gohan and Videl walk in. Vegeta and Goku are sitting on the couch observing Trunks and Goten.**

Gohan-Mother, we're here!

ChiChi-Gohan, Videl you made it! Make yourselves at home guys.

Bulma-Gohan, we left you some gifts over on the table, go check them out.

Gohan-Thanks Bulma!

**On top of the boxed gift was a card from Vegeta of all people. Gohan picks it up and reads it. It says:**

"Stop screwing around. You screw around too much… Welcome home. V."

Goku-You should seen the one Vegeta mailed me for my birthday.

"I will pierce your heart with my bare hands and hold it before your eyes so you can see it as you die! Happy Birthday. V"

Gohan- Morbid. _Sweat bead on forehead_

Vegeta-Kakarot, when are we going to settle the fight between us? I'm getting sick of waiting.

Goku-Sorry man, It just keeps slipping my mind what with all the villains and ongoing training.

Vegeta-Oh that line might have worked when we were dealing with those Android junkers but there hasn't been a real threat since that fat tub of Bubblicious moved in on us.

Goku-What did I tell you about lawsuits???

Vegeta(_Big Head_) Just admit it Kakarot, you've been chickening out on me.

Goku-(_IM_)He has me totally figured… S***… (_aloud_) of course not Vegeta, but in all fairness, last time we fought, you punched me in the gut like 20 times, and I TOLD you if I were to fight you, to please not punch me in the gut.

Vegeta-(_Head gets bigger_)I told you I was sorry after I was resurrected. How many times are you gonna hold that against me?

Goku-(_Head bigger than Vegeta's_) you didn't spit up the most delicious egg rolls ever tasted, and the pork. And the lizard, and the shrimp, and sushi, and pound cake, that roast beef, some chicken, and not to mention the pizza. CHICHI WHERE'S THE FOOD MY STOMACH IS SHAKING THE PLANET!  
**Vegeta turns his attention to the video games**

Vegeta-Kakarot, have you seen that game Halo? Bulma bought it for Trunks just the other day and I just got a thrill from annihilating all these online users. I didn't think it would be a challenge but I was surprised.

Goku-What, beating a bunch of geeks online?

Vegeta-No Kakarot, I tracked them down, flew to each user's house and blasted each one of them.

Goku-You couldn't have Vegeta!

Vegeta-Of course I did, they were hindering the development of the Earth becoming a warrior race.

Goten (_whispers to Trunks_)-That explains why there was that decline in network play.

Trunks-I wouldn't know. He stole the game from me 2 hours after I got it...

**Trunks and Goten bow their heads and let out a big sigh.**

**Meanwhile Mai and Shoo are in capsule submarines searching the depths for the ocean for the elusive Dragon ball. Mai and Shoo lift and move boulders, look about with searchlights. Shoo sees a glimmer in the distance at the edge of his spot light. They approach the ball and gather around it.**

Shoo- It's been a long road but finally this dog is having his day. Nothing has gone wrong.

Mai-Must you keep saying how well things are going? Every time we have a strike of good luck something or someone stops us short of our goal and leaves us with nothing.

Shoo-Well this time I really think it is different

**Shoo bends down to pick up the ball, behind Mai and Shoo appears a rather large figure swimming and floating. They turn around and see a monstrous fish ready to make them it's next meal.**

Both- AHHHHHHHH!!!! they swim away with the fish in hot pursuit

**On the shore of the beach, Pilafs airship sits on the shore with Doob and Pilaf waiting near the shore.**

Doob- Where did you get your hired help?

Pilaf- Internet. Looked on that craigslist site.

Doob- Don't you feel like you got ripped off or anything?

**Shoo and Mai emerge from the water abruptly running in fear. Shoo's sub is half bitten off as a leg is bitten off. They are beached and they crawl from the wrecked machines. The fish is still in the water shaking his fin at them.**

Pilaf- You get what you pay for.

Shoo- (_panting_) here's the Dragon ball your worship

Pilaf- Did you have any idea how long you kept us waiting. MY SOFT DRINK IS FLAT NOW!

**Shoo is hit on the head with a bitten off part of the sub and leaves bump on the noggin**

Pilaf-Oh I swear you're getting the royal vapors later!

Doob- Pilaf focus, we have finally reached our goal. Let's not waste anymore time, our destinies await! Summon the dragon!

Pilaf- It's time we got rewarded for our years of failures! (He spills the other 6 balls next to the one Shoo brought) Come forth Shenron, we awaken you!

**A shot of piccolo and dende at the lookout looking down upon the Earth. The sky starts to grow dark. Lightning bolts streak across the sky.**

Piccolo-I don't like this.

**Over at Mount Paozu, the two families are outside getting food gathered. The dark clouds roll in and the thunder starts to rumble**

Videl-Gohan, I didn't think it was supposed to rain today

Gohan- (looks with concern) I don't think that's an ordinary storm.

Goku- Someone is summoning Shenron. Vegeta.

**Vegeta nods**

Pilaf, Doob, Mai and Shoo stand in front of the mighty Shenron, the Eternal Dragon.

Dragon- Those who have gathered all seven Dragon balls and summoned me here, quickly speak your two wishes!

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. DBYO! Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unleashed! The Army of Darkness Returns!**

**Pilaf Shoo Doob and Mai stand before the Dragon. The Dragon awaits the first wish**

Doob- Great Dragon, I want you to give me the power to make my will a reality, I wish to be omnipotent!

Shenron- Never is it an easy wish with you people, it's always I want someone back from the dead, I want money, I want ultimate power, wah wah wah! Why can't you people wish for something like a pan of brownies? Or a pair of panties?

**The dragons eyes glow red and energy is shot into Doobs body. The energy wraps around Doob and reveals a new costume of robes. He is on his hands and knees glowing with unfathomable and unnatural abilities**

**At the lookout, Piccolo and Dende look upon the Earth as Dende is stricken with great pain then exhaustion.**

Piccolo- Dende, are you alright?

Dende- This wish is very powerful. It's draining my life energy.

Piccolo- Wait a second. I can sense the Dragon. It's nearby. Hang on Dende! Don't you let go!

**Piccolo is engulfed in ki and flies off the tower toward the dragon**

Shenron- Your wish has been granted. Now speak your second wish.

Pilaf- Great Dragon, I wish that you set free the powerful Lord of the Demon Clan Garlic!

Shenron- Aren't you from the Smurfs?

**Pilaf grumbles and mumbles under his breath.**

**Back at Goku's house, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten prepare to move using Instantaneous Movement.**

Videl- Gohan, when you get back there's something we need to talk about. So stay safe ok?

Gohan- Right. We won't be long. I hope…

Goku- We'd better hurry, I sense Infringement

Shenron- Your wish shall be granted.

**Shenron's eyes glow red again. The entire area is in a red crimson, Goku and the other 4 arrive at the scene. Pilaf turns around to see the 5 Saiyans standing before him. At the lookout, the black jewel is mysteriously shattered and a spirit ball of energy flies out of it and away from the lookout passing Piccolo with ease. This energy arrives in front of the Dragon and materializes in the form of a tall muscular armored demon with very pointy ears. A cape drapes from the armor and he yields a sword. He is enveloped in a glow.**

Pilaf- I always expected I'd see you eventually. But this time you and your friends are too late! THE WISHES HAVE BEEN MADE!!! HA HA HA

Vegeta- Gah, Out of all the foes we've sent to hell, I will not accept defeat at the hands of this little blue Smurf.

Goku- VEGETA! TRADEMARKS! (_Huge head_)

Vegeta- Fine, I'll call him a little blue gnome. You happy?

**Pilaf grumbles and mumbles under his breath.**

Doob- Just perfect!, out of all the people I run into, it's Bulma's pet monkey. Well I promise we will not be the enemies you send away to Hell, In fact, how about you and your kind all go there and continue your little argument?

Vegeta- I'm gonna rip off your head and ---

Doob- Ta ta!

**Doob snaps his fingers and a shockwave is created. The 5 are absorbed into the wave and vanish.**

Shenron- Your wishes have been granted. Farewell!

**The dragon vanishes and the balls scatter about the world as stones. The glow around Garlic vanishes and he is revealed.**

Garlic- Who has set me free? Are you followers of darkness?

Pilaf- Why yes we are, we have released you in hopes of taking control of the world. With you by my side..

Garlic- What was that?! I sense you are a weak little shroo. I have no use for cowards like you in my army. Away with you!

**With a very weak burst of ki, garlic causes Mai, Shoo, and Pilaf to fly out of sight. Doob still stands there.**

Garlic- you on the other hand seem to have some interesting abilities. I might be able to use you in the Demon Clansmen's galactic order. Join me, and we will usher in an age of prosperity for us!

Doob- I'm tempted. I'm sure our actions will be much more devastating as a unified force than as individuals. Count me in!

Garlic- Now, let us conjure up the Army of the Demon Clan and begin our conquest. Come, we have tasks to complete!

**Piccolo stops straight in his tracks.**

Piccolo (IM) I sense a massively powerful evil ki, And for some reason I can't sense any Saiyan Ki anywhere. Something terrible has happened to Goku and Gohan. I better stay near the lookout! Dende will need my protection.

**Piccolo flies back. At Kame House, Roshi, Krillin in his gi, Android 18, and Marron are standing outside of the house.**

Roshi- Goku has vanished. I don't know where any of them went!

Krillin- That isn't good, something smells like trouble. But I still sense Piccolo, I should go see him!

18- Ok Krillin, we'll be here waiting for you. If it gets too dangerous get out of there ok?

Krillin- I'll be back as soon as I can.

**Krillin flies off. Roshi, 18 and Marron watch Krillin fly away.**

Roshi- Maybe now that we're alone we can have a little pafu-pafu???

**18 smacks Roshi upside the head.**

18- Keep an eye on Marron you letch, I need to run an errand. If you screw up I'll break your arm.

**18 flies in a direction opposite that of Krillin**

Roshi- I wonder what has her all in a bunch?

**Meanwhile, in the deepest bowels of Hell, The 5 Saiyans look about their surroundings**

Goku- Hey Vegeta, whats worse than being instantly teleported to Hell?

Vegeta- Being trapped with all these evil losers surrounding us?

Goku- You always have to steal my thunder don't you?

**Exit shot of the 5 surrounded by villains like Cell, Frieza, The Ginyu Squad, Dr. Gero, Raditz, Nappa, among other insignificant villains**

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. DBYO! Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Ultimate Competition- The Underworld Tournament Begins**

**Goku, and the Saiyan fighters are all surrounded by a raging mob of evil losers.**

Cell- Well, now this is quite a surprise, How have you been Goku?

Goku- Bored, but I'm sure I'll find something to occupy myself until we get out of here (_Cracks knuckles_)

Frieza-Of all the people to be sent to Hell, why you goody goods?

Doob- (_telepathically aloud_) They are there because it was my will to send them there. Gentlemen, please enjoy the festivities as I'm sure there are many in Hell that would like to take a crack at you. You've ruined the last plans you're going to ruin for one lifetime. Now, whoever is the one to kill them all shall be rewarded with the gift of life. (_A small elixir appears contained but surrounded by a ball of energy_. )Think quickly as your opportunity may pass you by! Good luck!

King Cold- So, who is going to be the one to finally rid the Universe of those nasty monkeys?

Cell- I hope it's me, I can finally show that Gohan some real hidden power!

Frieza- But I was hoping to get revenge on Goku and Vegeta!

Cell- It should be me!

Frieza- No way you freaky praying mantis!

Recoome- How about you leave it to us?

Cell Frieza & Cold-SHUT UP!

Goku- Huddle!

Gohan- So, who gets to go first

Vegeta- Just don't let Kakarot go first, there won't be any fun left for the rest of us!

Goten and Trunks- You'd better not leave us out

Goku- hmmmm. THAT'S IT! I got it!

**Cell and Frieza have their fists drawn back toward each other**

Goku- Hey hey hey

Cell and Frieza- Stay out of this!

Goku- No, I was going to say, since we're all eager to fight and since we're likely to wipe the floor with you all, that we throw a tournament.

Vegeta- Don't be stupid Kakarot, let's just kill them all now.

Frieza- Don't be absurd with such silly ideas Vegeta, we've all been training and we're not the pushovers we once were!

Cell- Hold on Frieza, on the contrary, they could even be paired up to take themselves out. I wouldn't pass on such an opportunity! And if on the off chance I get a crack at you I'll consider it a bonus.

Gohan- Hey dad, don't we need to try and hurry back to Earth?

Goku- I'd agree with you Gohan, however, I'm confident that Piccolo will have it all under control. He is a master afterall. Besides this fight seems more interesting.

King Kai- Goku, what are you doing in Hell? (_Telepathy_)

Goku- It wasn't my choice, We were teleported here against our will. But we're working with it and now we're throwing a tournament so we can all get a good fight out of it.

King Kai- Only you of all people could find a way to have fun in Hell Goku. But you better hurry this along so you can help Piccolo defend the Earth. I will in the meantime call some friends of ours and get Piccolo some reinforcements. The Supreme Kais are on vacation so I can't bother them. Besides we've used our credit with them if you catch my meaning.

Goku- Right! After we're all done, can you treat us to some food?

King Kai- FORGET IT! Feeding you is like taking out a 10 year student loan a day! I just can't afford that!

Goku- Wow, you've gotten stingy over the years haven't you?

Kai- Ugh here *_snaps fingers_* take a couple senzu. Well good luck guys!

Goku- Thanks King Kai. Ok how do you want to pair up?

Vegeta-(_IM_) Hmmmm. Interesting. I could finally have another shot at Kakarot! This is somewhat exciting

Trunks- Hey Goten, Isn't this exciting! We finally get to fight strong opponents!

Goten- You bet it is! (_Stretching_)

**Meanwhile at Korin's Tower, warriors who have heeded King Kai's call have rallied and have either started to scale the tower or fly to it. Notably, Tien and Chiaotzu are floating toward the lookout. A bus then arrives at the scene and from the bus arrives Mr. Satan who poses for the public.**

**At the top of the lookout, Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo stand at the edge. Tien and Chiaotzu emerge to the top and join them. Many of the warriors that try to scale either fall or are unable to make it past Korin's lookout.**

Piccolo-The numbers are slim guys. Their army keeps growing out of nothing. Their powers aren't all that amazing with the exception of Garlic, but the numbers are massive! Even as powerful as we are the numbers could spell disaster.

Tien- This isn't going to end very well.

**A strange presence speaks**-You need to be less pessimistic. When I came here I was hoping to have a little fun.

**Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha turn around to see what is a familiar face in Android 17. Behind 17 is his sister and Krillin's wife 18.**

Krillin- It might not be a super saiyan, but it's just as good!

Piccolo smirks as this unexpected surprise he is hopeful will turn the tide of the upcoming battle.

**Back in Hell, they are all gathered around a Tournament ring much like the one Cell created in the Cell Games. Many ogres have gathered from the land, and King Kai has generously used his telepathy to broadcast the tournament throughout otherworld and the psychic universe. A board with the tournament lots has been made and arranged. In the first match is Trunks versus Nappa, The second match is Frieza versus Raditz, The Third match is Gohan versus Vegeta. In the fourth match is Goten vs Dr Gero, the fifth match is Zarbon vs Dodoria. 6th fight is Cell versus Pui Pui. 7th match is Goku vs Jeice. 8th match is the redeemed Demon King Dabura vs Pikkon who decided to join the battle in Hell at the advice of the Grand Kai.**

Trunks- can we get this going, I want to rip off some limbs already

Nappa steps into the ring- What a treat to be able to annihilate the son of a treacherous prince! Pay close attention Vegeta, because I'm coming for you!

Trunks- You have a big mouth don't you baldy?

Nappa (_wide eyed_) why you little! You want to see how big my mouth is!

**Nappa opens his mouth wide open and blasts ki from his mouth.**

**Trunks easily deflects the blast and stands there unimpressed.**

Trunks- Dude what did you eat to make your breath so rancid?

**Nappa charges with a full right cross but trunks disappears and reappears holding one nose and elbows Nappa in the back of the neck and out of the ring. Trunks the walks out of the ring with a look of dissatisfaction on his face while Nappa lie upon the ground knocked silly**

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. DBYO! Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Battle on two fronts- Gohan vs Vegeta and Piccolo vs Garlic**

**On Earth, all the fighters the Earth could provide to fight have assembled . On Kami's lookout, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Androids 17 and 18 stand in wait. Dende and Popo have hidden themselves deep within the temple. Below at Korins stand Yajirobe, Master Roshi, Master Shen, and Oompa the young Indian whos father was resurrected were the second line of defense, and below with the somewhat talented fighters is the bumbling Mr. Satan who has them all rallied up.**

Piccolo- They're approaching. I sense 2 huge powers and I don't know how many less significant "kis".

17- Then I guess its time to party hearty!! Starts to float in the air.

Krillin- What should we do you guys, that's a lot of fighters!

Piccolo- We're going to need to separate strategically. Krillin, you Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien, and 18 split up and rally up warriors down on Earth to help you. 17, I figured you'd want to be in the center of the action here with me!

17- Hmmm well naturally. You're going to need the best helping you out!

Piccolo- Check your ego at the door 17, OK LETS GO GUYS!

**Krillin and the others charge ki and fly off. Piccolo and 17 stand in wait. Off in the distance approach 2 body figures.**

**Meanwhile at the Underworld Budokai Tournament, Frieza stands over a fallen Raditz.**

Frieza- have a nice day, see you next fall, ha ha ha ha ha

Cell- That line is about as weak as that warrior you had a crush on. Zarbon was it?!

**Frieza blushes in embarrassment as he walks out of the fighting ring.**

Random ogre- k clean up the mess and bring in the next two victims!

**Gohan is ditching his casual wear for a do"gi" underneath. The symbol on the back is the mark of the demon from Piccolo while the symbol on the front is the han symbol. He walks to the ring. Vegeta in Saiyan armor with his arms crossed walks into the ring.**

Ogre-whenever you two are ready. Anytime now…

Vegeta- So have you been keeping up with your training? It's going to take more than a badminton college course to compete with me boy!

Gohan- You'll just have to see for yourself Vegeta, lets go!  
_**Gohan shifts his body into an offensive posture**__._

Vegeta- It's a shame you slacked off and let your technique get sloppy otherwise I might consider this fun.  
_**Vegeta teleports behind Gohan and throws a right that Gohan catches. Gohan then counters with a left cross, however Vegeta dodges back. Vegeta then tries to knee Gohan in the stomach but Gohan places his hands on Vegeta's knee and pushes up with the momentum going airborne. Gohan then places his hands together over his head. Vegeta flattens his palm and points it at up at Gohan.  
**_Gohan- Masenko!!!  
Vegeta- It's going to take more than a Namekian Technique to best me! BIG BANG ATTACK!

_**At the same instant both energy blasts crash into each other and expand. Unfortunately the two combatants launched those too close to one another and with the amount of energy put into it, the expansion of the two energies consume them both and explode. Gohan and Vegeta use their arms in attempt to shield themselves. Large amount of smoke and dust is kicked up with wind. When the smoke clears two yellow auras can be seen standing on the tournament floor. Gohan and Vegeta are now powered up Gohan utilizing his Old Kai Unlocked powers and Vegeta as a Super Saiyan. Golden Aura is running wild and lightning is flaring from their bodies. The other combatants look on hero and villain alike.**_

Cell- Good fight so far. But wait until they see how much I've improved. Though that Gohan still carries a lot of power.

Frieza- Worry about advancing to the next round Cell before you boast. I can see my throne waiting for me already.

Cell slides alongside Frieza and starts poking at him

Cell- Who knows, maybe Zarbon is there waiting too. HA HA HA

**Over on the other side, Trunks, Goten, and Goku look on with Interest. **

Goku- Stay focused son! You're doing great!

**Gohan stands in the ring in a defensive stance. A couple of rips and scratches are seen on each of the fighters. A classic stand off takes place, and the two fighters crack a smile at each other.**

Vegeta- Is that Saiyan blood I see in you boy?

**Meanwhile at the lookout, 17 and Piccolo still wait. 2 figures are approaching in the distance. One is a tall armored demon and the other is a caped shadowy figure that used to be Ious Doob. They arrive and stare face to face with the most powerful defenders the Earth can muster for the time being.**

Garlic- You seems familiar. But for as long as it has been it can't be. You must be a descendant of the one who succeeded Olivue. No matter, tell me where that old relic is!

Piccolo- It is sad you don't recognize this old relic when you see him. (_A spiritual image of the old Namek appears above him_)

Garlic's eyes broaden. He then grows a smile. A renewed thrill of excitement runs through him.

17- I hate to interject, but I was promised a good fight. And that's what I signed up for. You want to play high school reunion, and then get lost, I don't want to waste my time on you.

Doob- I can always send them to oblivion with the snap of a finger. What do you think Garlic?

**Piccolo takes a closer look at garlic then realizes with whom he's dealing. **

Garlic- I say KEEP YOUR GUARD UP FOOL!

**17 fires a beam of energy through Doob and destroys him instantly.**

**Garlic looks on in shock and then anger. A being that could help ensure his domination had been killed. He then smiles and shrugs it off.  
**Garlic- No matter, he has already served enough of a purpose to me! I have my army again, and reinforcements are on their way! For making things just that much more difficult for me, I'm going to ensure both of you die painful deaths! And now you just killed the only person who could had possibly brought those group of fighters back from the depths of Hell.

Piccolo- We'll sorry to disappoint you, but we will ensure that you fail. And you underestimate my friends!

**Piccolo and 17 take a defensive stance. Another figure arrives at the tower. **

Mysterious figure- It's sad to hear Goku won't be joining you to die Piccolo. I hope you don't destroy these nuisances without me Father.

Piccolo (_in surprise_)- FATHER?! But you can't come back, we sealed you away for good! The Makyo Star was destroyed.

Garlic-I was well aware of that. After I was brought back, I felt weak. But I talked to Doob and he's been generous enough to restore that which we lost. With the Makyo Star far out of range to destroy, you have no chance to defeat us. We shall rule the universe as father and son!

Garlic Jr- My scheme worked perfectly. Now we can have it all father!

17-Schemes who cares? Shut up and fight!

Piccolo- Smartest thing I've heard all day!

**17 charges at Garlic Jr. Piccolo wraps his ki around him and charges Garlic.**

**Gohan and Vegeta are powering up their ki's to their limits. Lightning is flickering. Their clothes are a little more ragged and the scrapes are more evident. **

Trunks- It looks like Gohan's had it. My dad's trained too hard.

Goten- Dude you are so full of it. Gohan's got this thing down.

Trunks- No way, my dad's gonna beat him *_looks annoyed_*  
Goten- Your family is totally gonna get pwned!  
Trunks _looking really pissed_ – TAKE THAT BACK!  
Goku- easy easy easy. They are both looking good, but odds are this clash will end it.  
**Closing shot of Gohan vs Vegeta making their final strikes at each other with an explosion.  
End of Chapter 5.**


End file.
